Jean Descole
Jean Descole ist Professor Laytons Rivale und der Hauptantagonist der Spiele in der Trilogie von Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms, Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder und Layton Kyōju to Chou Bunmei A no Isan. In Deutschland war er erstmals im Film Professor Layton und die ewige Diva zu sehen. Er ist Wissenschaftler und hat einen Butler namens Raymond. Persönliches Descole ist ein skrupelloses, wissenschaftliches Genie, das sich wie Don Paolo mit Technik und mit Archäologie auskennt. Seine perfekt durchdachten Pläne lassen auf Perfektionismus und scharfen Verstand schließen. Außerdem ist er sehr sportlich. thumb|left|Bei einer Aslant-RuineSein Gesicht verbirgt er unter einer Halbmaske. Sein eigentliches Ziel ist so geheimnisumwoben wie seine Identität, jedoch ist bekannt, dass er versucht, alle drei Vermächtnisse der antiken Zivilisation Aslant zu entdecken. Dafür ist er zu allem bereit, dazu zählen Entführung, Körperverletzung und Tötungsversuche. Er versteht es, andere auf seine Seite zu ziehen, indem er leere Versprechungen macht, ohne seine wahren Absichten preiszugeben. Descole hat unterschiedlichste Begabungen: Er kann Klavier und Orgel spielen, kennt sich mit Verkleidungen aus, scheint Rätseln nicht abgeneigt zu sein und ist im Nahkampf und Fechten talentiert. Unter seiner vornehmen Oberfläche versteckt sich jedoch eine aggressive Natur und er kann leicht die Beherrschung verlieren, wenn etwas nicht nach Plan verläuft. Er hat ein Faible für riesige Kampfroboter und scheint angesichts kostspieliger Vorbereitungen sehr wohlhabend zu sein. Aussagen von Beth und Bobby zufolge, die sich über vom als Doland Noble verkleideten Descole verfasste Nachrichten beklagen, steht zu vermuten, dass er eine unleserliche Handschrift hat. Geschichte Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms Der Professor entlarvte Descole in der kleinen Stadt Misthallery, als dieser sich in einer äußerst authentischen Verkleidung als Doland Noble, Butler der Familie Triton, ausgab, nachdem er bereits einige Male bei Gesprächen mit seinen Komplizen in einem durch Kerzen beleuchteten Raum zu sehen war. thumb|Descole während einer Konferenz mit JakesIn dieser Verkleidung war es ihm möglich gewesen, Brenda Triton und den echten Doland Noble zu entführen. So hatte er den Bürgermeister Clark Triton erpresst. Er wollte die Legende um die Flöte des Phantoms nutzen, um mit Bergbaurobotern, die die Leute für das Phantom aus der Legende hielten, den Goldenen Garten, das erste Vermächtnis der Aslanti, zu finden. Dafür benötigte er Clarks Hilfe, da dieser sich mit Misthallerys Umgebung und Geologie gut auskannte. Damit dieser aber Bürgermeister werden konnte und so den nötigen Einfluss haben würde, hat der für Descole arbeitende Polizeipräsident Jakes, als Evan Barde ein Jahr davor gestorben war, dessen Testament gefälscht. Mit Clark unter seiner Kontrolle, Jakes als Komplize und seinen Handlangern Bram, Gent und Nordic, welche die verfallene Fabrik für den Bau von Descoles Maschinen besetzten, hatte er somit die Kontrolle über die Stadt erlangt. Immer, wenn der Roboter in der Nacht erschien, wollte Lagunia, ein urzeitliches Meereswesen, das im Stausee von Misthallery lebte, ihn vertreiben. So sah der Kampf zwischen ihr und der Maschine aus, als handle es sich dabei um das Phantom aus der Legende. Damit die wahre Natur des Phantoms nicht erkannt werden würde, stellten Descoles Komplizen Nebelmaschinen auf und er kümmerte sich als Doland darum, Lukes Vorhersagen der Polizei zu berichten, damit diese dann die betroffenen Viertel räumte. So konnte niemand sehen, was tatsächlich hinter den Gerüchten um das Phantom steckte. thumb|left|Descole stellt sich vor.Professor Layton durchschaute sein hinterhältiges Spiel, da Lukes Voraussagen nicht immer korrekt waren. Weil dennoch stets die richtigen Viertel geräumt wurden, war klar, dass Doland selbst gewusst haben muss, wo das Phantom zuschlagen würde. So wurde er als Drahtzieher hinter dem Phantom entlarvt. Nachdem er Descole auf die Schliche gekommen war, stellte er sich den Anwesenden als Wissenschaftler mit höheren Zielen vor, rief dann seine zwanzig Bergbauroboter und versuchte mit ihnen, die Stadt zu zerstören. Kurz darauf rief er die Roboter zurück und aktivierte eine Funktion, durch die sie sich alle zu einem einzigen großen Roboter zusammenfügten. Mit diesem kämpfte er gegen Lagunia. Der Professor hingegen baute mit Hilfe der Schwarzen Raben ein Steinkatapult, um den Roboter auszuschalten. Doch Descole gab nicht auf und rief die einzelnen Roboter, in die der Koloss nach Laytons Angriff zerfallen war, wieder zusammen. Erst als Lagunia die Idee kam, das Reservoir zu zerstören, um Wasser auf den Riesenroboter zu leiten, wobei auch die Rabenbande mithalf, wurde er besiegt. Descole verschwand dann mit einem lauten Lachen, nachdem er dem Professor vorgehalten hatte, dass dieser ihn niemals besiegen könne. Am Ende verlassen Descole und Raymond Misthallery bei Nacht in einer Pferdekutsche. Professor Layton und die ewige Diva thumb|Die Puppe, die er zur Tarnung benutztAuch im Film ist er wieder das bösartige Hirn, das hinter allem steckt: Zunächst lud er zahlreiche bekannte Persönlichkeiten aus London ins Crown Petone Theater ein, denen er das ewige Leben versprochen hatte. Auch Professor Layton und Luke waren unter den Gästen, ohne jedoch von dem Versprechen gehört zu haben. Den ahnungslosen Zuschauern, die ein Vermögen für die Karten ausgegeben hatten, offenbarte er erst nach dem Stück, dass sie an einem Rätsel-Spiel teilnehmen müssten, jedoch nur einer gewinnen könnte. Die Verlierer würden stattdessen angeblich ihr Leben geben müssen. Diese Botschaft überbrachte er ihnen nicht persönlich, sondern mit einer Marionette. Um die Kontrolle zu behalten, hatte er einen Trupp maskierter Leute eingestellt. Insgesamt hatte er sich vier Rätsel für die Teilnehmer ausgedacht. Das gesamte Crown Petone Theater entpuppte sich als seine architektonische und technische Meisterleistung: Es ist in Form einer riesigen Krone gestaltet und kann sekundenschnell zu einem Schiff umfunktioniert werden. Außerdem kontrolliert er Haie und ein Wolfsrudel durch an deren Ohren befestigten Maschinen. Entgegen seiner Ankündigung brachte er die aussortierten Gäste in einem U-Boot zurück zum Festland. Ein zweites U-Boot nutzte er, um sich, seine Handlanger und das Detragan, ein neu entwickeltes, orgelähnliches Instrument, zur Insel Ambrosia, wo er seine Schwarze Burg errichtet hatte, zu bringen, während er das Schiff in die Luft sprengte. thumb|left|Descoles Burg, ein architektonisches MeisterwerkEigentliches Ziel war die Wiederherstellung der Erinnerung der verstorbenen Melina Whistler, da Descole mit ihrer Hilfe das zweite Vermächtnis der Aslant Zivilisation, das Königreich Ambrosia, wiederauferstehen lassen wollte. Dazu hatte er sich, nachdem er das vollständige Wappen Ambrosias entdeckt hatte, mit ihrem Vater Oswald Whistler, der seine im Sterben liegende Tochter zurückholen wollte, zusammengeschlossen. Auf der Burg hatten sie zusammen das Detragan entwickelt, mit dem man in der Lage ist, Erinnerungen und Persönlichkeit einer verstorbenen Person in das Gehirn einer lebenden zu kopieren. Dafür brauchten sie jedoch jemanden, der ihr geistig sehr ähnlich war, weshalb sie einige junge Mädchen, wie beispielsweise Nina, auf die Burg entführt hatten. Doch keine davon hatte die Voraussetzungen komplett erfüllt. Mit dem Spiel um das ewige Leben hatte Descole endgültig testen wollen, wer sich für die Kopie der Erinnerungen perfekt eignen würde. Außerdem konnte er so das Geld, das er in das Projekt investiert hatte, wieder zurückverdienen. Durch Laytons Kombinationsgabe stellte sich heraus, dass Melinas Erinnerungen längst erfolgreich kopiert gewesen waren, und zwar in ihre Freundin Janice Quatlane. Diese hatte es zugelassen, um ihrer Freundin das Leben zu ermöglichen. Descole zwang sie dann dazu, das Lied des Meeres zu singen, während er das Lied der Sterne spielte. Er hatte nämlich herausgefunden, dass sich durch das Kombinieren der beiden Lieder das Königreich wiedererwecken lassen würde. Als seine Bemühungen jedoch scheiterten, versuchte er der Insel mit seinem Ausgrabungsroboter, dem sogenannten Detragigant, ihr Geheimnis gewaltsam zu entlocken, ohne Rücksicht auf die Versammelten, die Natur und sogar seine eigene Burg, die er durch das Aktivieren des Roboters zerstörte. Als der Professor Descole mit seinem selbstgebauten Minihelikopter einholte, attackierte dieser ihn mit dem Schwert. Da sich Layton mit einer Metallstange wehrte, kam es zum Duell. thumb|Duell auf dem DetragigantDer Professor konnte Descole abwehren und zeigte ihm, dass er das Rätsel nicht vollständig gelöst hatte: Man brauchte nämlich auch das Lied der Sonne, welches man erhält, wenn man die Noten des Liedes der Sterne auf den Kopf stellt. Layton spielte die Lieder auf dem Detragan während Melina das Lied des Meeres sang, wodurch Ambrosia aus dem Wasser empor trat. Frustriert darüber, dass statt ihm der Professor Ambrosia freilegte, griff Descole ihn erneut an und zerstörte so versehentlich die Lenkung des Roboters. Im Durcheinander stürzte er schließlich hinunter und wird nicht mehr gesehen. Professor Layton and the Forest of Illusion In diesem Buch ist Descole anscheinend auf irgendeine Weise in einen Fall verwickelt, bei dem Emmy von einigen Leuten an einen mysteriösen Ort namens "Geisterwald" entführt wird. Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder thumb|left|Nach der EnttarnungDescole wurde nach der Rettung Monte d'Ors vom Professor in seiner Verkleidung als Angela Ledore entlarvt. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er die Akbadain-Ruinen unter der Stadt mithilfe der Maske des Chaos erheben wollte, da sich dann auch die Endlosen Zirkel, das dritte Vermächtnis der Aslanti, erheben würden. Da er dafür auch die Maske der Ordnung brauchte, hatte er Stansbury untersucht, um das Rätsel von Norwell zu lüften. Er hatte erfahren, dass Randall Ascot, der die Maske des Chaos entdeckt hatte und angeblich bei einer Expedition umgekommen war, überlebt, aber sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte. Um Randalls Unterstützung zu erlangen, schrieb Descole Briefe, in denen er ihm über seine Vergangenheit erzählte, jedoch eigentliche Tatsachen gegen dessen Freund Henry Ledore verdrehte, damit Randall sich rächen wollen würde. Er überredete ihn, sich mit der Maske zu verkleiden, um als Maskierter Gentleman in der Stadt mit mysteriösen Wundern für Chaos zu sorgen. Diese ließ Descole mit gut durchdachten, kostspieligen Tricks geschehen. Obwohl er angab, Randall aus Gewissensgründen zu helfen, wollte er eigentlich allen mithilfe der Wunder vorgaukeln, die Kraft der Maske sei echt. Denn Henry sollte glauben, er müsse die Maske der Ordnung beschaffen, um die Stadt zu retten. Randalls Maske tauschte er heimlich in ein von Henry angefertigtes Duplikat aus. Als Angela hatte er sich verkleidet, um näher an Henry heranzukommen und so Maske zu erlangen. Angela sperrte er in seinem Versteck, einem Raum des Hotel Reunion ein. Obwohl Layton die Täuschung durchschaute, ließ er sich zunächst darauf ein, da er Descoles Hilfe brauchte, um das Rätsel um Akbadain zu lösen. thumb|Kampf um die ZirkelDer Plan hatte zwar Erfolg, da Layton das Rätsel löste und sich die Ruinen erhoben, aber nachdem er ihm auf die Schliche gekommen war, musste Descole fliehen. Auch die Zirkel waren erschienen, allerdings wurden ihm diese von der Privatarmee von Bronev Reinel, der sich ebenfalls im Hotel einquartiert hatte, abgenommen. Außerdem gelang es ihnen nach einem Kampf, Descole festzunehmen und zu demaskieren, doch bevor jemand sein Gesicht sehen konnte, warf Descoles ebenfalls anwesender Butler eine Rauchbombe und stürzte sich in die Nebelwolke hinein. Nachdem diese verdampft war, waren Descole und Raymond bereits geflohen. Layton Kyōju to Chou Bunmei A no Isan thumb|left|Beim Duell in God CityIm sechsten Spiel will Descole das Rätsel der antiken Zivilisation Aslant nun endgültig lösen. Anscheinend taucht er in God City das erste Mal auf. Er scheint irgendeine Verbindung zum Luftschiff Bostonias zu haben, vor dem er wieder einen Schwertkampf gegen den Professor austrägt. Dabei benutzt dieser, wie im Film Professor Layton und die ewige Diva, wieder eine Metallstange anstelle eines Schwertes. In diesem Spiel werden außerdem Descoles wahre Identität, seine Beweggründe und seine Verbindungen zu Layton und Targent enthüllt werden. Profil im Spiel Ruf des Phantoms Als Descole „''Ein selbsternannter Wissenschaftler, dessen nobler Manierismus seine berechnende Art überspielt. Um sein Ziel zu erreichen, ist Descole zu allem fähig. Er sucht nach einer Art Relikt einer antiken Zivilisation, Details sind unbekannt.“ Als falscher Doland „''Nachdem Descole den gutmütigen Butler Doland entführt hatte, nahm er selbst dessen Rolle ein und zog im Geheimen die Fäden. Unschlagbar in seinem finsteren Metier, ist er als Dienstbote jedoch miserabel.“ Maske der Wunder „''Jene, die sich diesem Mann in den Weg stellen, spielen mit ihrem Leben. Descole ist ein eiskalter Wissenschaftler, der Menschen unbarmherzig wie Puppen manipuliert.'' Er zeigt großes Interesse an Archäologie und hat Randall mehr als einmal für seine Zwecke benutzt.“ Zitate Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms *„''Es ist an der Zeit für uns, das nächste Kapitel zu schreiben.“ (zu Raymond) *„''Ich sollte Vorbereitungen für den Fall treffen, dass er uns auf die Spur kommt. Und das wird er.“ *„''Das Schicksal treibt bisweilen die kuriosesten Spiele...“ *„''Sie Narr... Indem Sie hier stehen und prahlen, schenken sie Layton alle Zeit der Welt, um ihrem kleinen Provinzknast zu entfliehen!“ (zu Jakes) *„''Meine Geduld hat sich ausgezahlt... All das Warten auf meinen großen Auftritt... Der letzte Akt gebührt mir! Hershel Layton... Ich hoffe, du spielst deine Rolle gut!“ *„''Sie enttäuschen mich nicht, Layton. Meinen Glückwunsch! Ein wahres Kabinettstück!“ (In seiner Verkleidung als Doland Noble) *„''Nun gut. Nennen Sie mich Descole. Ich bin ein Mann der Wissenschaft und verfolge höhere Ziele.“ *„''Misthallery erwartet ein ganz besonderes Spektakel! Das Phantom war die Overtüre... Nun zum großen Finale!“ *„''Layton! Sie werden mich nie besiegen können! Und bald werden Sie wissen, wieso!“ Professor Layton und die ewige Diva *„''Man nennt mich Descole. Sagen wir einfach mal, ich bin ein Wissenschaftler mit großen Ambitionen, das muss genügen.“ *„''Ich habe mit all dem gerechnet.“ (zu Oswald Whistler) *„''Nicht schlecht, Respekt, Layton! Und wann hast du bemerkt, dass ich mit von der Partie bin?“ *„''Tja, mein Freund, ich habe vor, endlich auch mein Ziel zu erreichen.“ (zu Professor Layton) *„''Wenn sich das Tor zum Königreich nicht öffnet, dann werde ich es aufbrechen! Mit meinen eigenen Händen!“ Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder *„''Tja! Ganz meinerseits, Layton.“ *„''Ha! Du Versager! Ich gab deinem Leben einem Sinn und so dankst du es mir!“ (zu Randall Ascot) *„''Ich war zu ungeduldig, wie es scheint.“ *„''Nicht schlecht, Layton. Doch ich bedaure - selbst deine schärfsten Schlüsse können mir meinen Triumph nicht nehmen! Schließlich hast du die ganze Arbeit für mich erledigt. Ich habe bereits gewonnen!“ *„''Es war mir ein Vergnügen! Vielen Dank, Layton! Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha! Bis zum nächsten Mal!“ *„''Diese Feiglinge haben hier keine Verfügungsgewalt. Derartige Gestalten widern mich an! Sie werden mir nicht rauben, wofür ich gekämpft habe.“ "Die Flammen der Rache" (Episode) *„''Wer würde sich nicht von solch einer Geschichte voll Hoffnung, Gram und Verrat bewegen lassen?“ *„''Ja, Randall... Spiel nur weiter meine Marionette und halte mir mit deinen albernen Possen die Polizei vom Leibe. Denn meine Maske, Randall... Meine Maske, die bist du!“ Layton Kyōju to Chou Bunmei A no Isan *„''Ich werde derjenige sein, der das Geheimnis von Aslant lüftet. Es liegt allein in meinen Händen!“ (Übersetzung) Wissenswertes *thumb|Wie das Phantom spielt Descole Orgel.Descole scheint auf dem Phantom der Oper zu basieren, unter anderem, da er sich im Film in der Oper versteckt hält. Außerdem orientiert sich seine Kleidung, vor allem seine Halbmaske, am Phantom. *Im japanischen Trailer für das fünfte Spiel wurde eine Szene mit Descole gezeigt, die im eigentlichen Spiel nie verwendet wurde. *Descoles Vorname Jean wurde in der deutschen Version noch nie erwähnt, weder in einem der Spiele noch im Film. **Sein Vorname wird in der englischen sowie in der japanischen Originalversion französisch ausgesprochen. *Man kann trotz Perücke manchmal sehen, dass sein Haar braun ist. *Die Schuhe von Dr. Foster Sahaiman aus dem sechsten Spiel sehen genauso aus wie die von Descole und auch sein Anzug sieht dem von Descole sehr ähnlich. **Außerdem wird Fosters Luftschiff Bostonias von Descoles Butler gesteuert. **Sein Synchronsprecher ist derselbe wie der von Dr. Sahaiman. Synchronstimmen * Japanisch: 渡部篤郎 ''Atsuro Watabe * Englisch: Jonathan Keeble (Die ewige Diva) * Deutsch: Viktor Pavel * Deutsch: (Die ewige Diva) Bilder Descole ohne Umhang.png|Descole ohne seinen Umhang Descole Cape-1-.png|Descoles Enttarnung im vierten Spiel 200px-Descole Rising-1-.png|Descole steigt auf einen seiner Roboter auf. Descole auf seinen Roboter .jpg|Descole auf seinem Roboter OurLittleGameIsAlmostFinished-1-.png|Descole mit seinen Handlangern im Film PL Movie Descole.jpg|Mit seinen Wölfen Lied der Sterne 1.png|Descoles Notizen zum Lied der Sterne Lied der Sterne 2.png|Bei diesen Notizen ist auch seine unleserliche Handschrift erkennbar. Detragan.png|Descoles Detragan DiscoveryOfAmbrosia-1-.png|Bei der Entdeckung des Wappens von Ambrosia Descole Janice.png|Descole wehrt Janice ab. 130px-It'sTimeToDuel!1-1-.png|Layton VS Descole Descole Layton Duell1.png|Beim Duell Descole_ED.png|Nach dem Duell auf dem Detragigant Descole Detragigant.png|Descole stürtzt vom Detragigant. SharonDisguiseUncovered-1-.png|Descoles Enttarnung im fünften Spiel Descole Broneph1.png|Descole attackiert Bronev. Broneph Descole.png|Descole unterliegt Bronevs Kampfkünsten. Descole Broneph.png|Descole am Verlieren Descole Broneph2.png|Die Agenten von Targent haben Descole gefangen genommen. Layton6 Trailer3 12.png|Im sechsten Spiel Layton6 Trailer3 13.png|Beim Duell gegen den Professor Layton6 Trailer2 18.png Layton6 Trailer2 19.png Descole entwurf.png|Skizzensammlung PL4Credits06.png|Descole und Raymond beim Bau der Bergbauroboter in den Credits des vierten Spiels 185px-ED Credits 3-1-.png|Descole und Oswald Whistler beim Bau des Detragan in den Credits des Films Konzeptszenen 8Screenshot.png|Descole in der ersten Vorschau für Layton 6 212px-Layton6screenshot12-1-.png|In der Konzeptversion der Schwertkampfszene Layton vs. Descole.png|Descole gegen Layton 9Screenshot.png|Duell vor dem Luftschiff en:Jean Descole es:Jean Descole fr:Jean Descole it:Jean Descole nl:Jean Descole Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 4 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 5 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 6 Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Charaktere Kategorie:Antagonisten